Clearance Z
by Mistran
Summary: A research facility in Great Britain causes Europe to become a post-apocalyptic world, and the former nations dissolve into ashes.
1. Introduction

_**Characters**_

_Col. Jack P. Ankry_

- Colonel Jack Porter Ankry was the head of the british chemical research facility in Cornwall at the time of the initial outbreak. Having served for over 15 years, he knew how to handle almost all situations. But no training could prepare him for what was about to crash onto Europe.

_Dr. Tim Dorn_

- Being a member of Colonel Ankry's team, he had some military training in order to defend himself. However, out of luck, he was out of Europe at the time of the outbreak.

_Dr. Thomas Sertan_

- Dr. Sertan was the only sciencetist to survive the attack on West Cornwall's facility. Nothing much is known about him, except his father were the one that build the facility.

_Cpt. Peter Law_

- Captain Law was the last person to be moved to the Cornwall Facility before the outbreak. No records were available for Colonel Ankry to review, however.

--

_**Timeline**_

**1945**

With the end of World War II, Britain begins rebuilding it's forces. In Cornwall, a research team of three persons, Doctor Jeremy Sertan, Doctor John Anderson, and Doctor Lenny Pstolski, decide's to propose the plans for a research facility they had been funding for quite some time. The government's initial reaction was awe, and the three were dispelled from all science organizations. The site was quarantined.

**1952**

Over ten years later, Jeremy Sertan and Lenny Pstolski managed to convince the B.A.T.I.S to fund the project. The British Agency To Improve Science was an organization kept hidden from the public. They funded large, dangerous experiments and provided the materials for rogue organizations.

**1963**

The Cornwall Facility is finished. An unknown number of subjects are brought in from all over Europe. This is the first time a living dead is produced.

**1965**

Reports stream in from Asia and North Europe of vicious attacks and deadly contamination. The European Union decides to quarantine all of North Europe and Asia.

**1973**

Russia, suspecting France for the outbreaks, launch an invasion. Before they can meet, however, the rest of Europe joins in on the fight. World War III erupts.

**1983**

The War ends in a stalemate, with most of Europe being destroyed. Jeremy Sertan, and Lenny Pstolski both dies of a mysterious disease. John Anderson takes over B.A.T.I.S and the Cornwall Facility.

**1999**

The British government becomes suspecious after several flu outbreaks in Western Britain. They send the military to investigate. They never return.

**2003**

John Anderson finally perfects the serum BATIS has used for over 40 years. As a test, he sends a boat to Portugal infected with the serum.

**2009**

The British Government finally uncovers the BATIS plot and Cornwall Facility. As a result, they attempt to close it down, but with no luck. As a final test, John Anderson sends Doctor Thomas Sertan, Doctor Tim Dorn, Captain Peter Law, and Colonel Jack Porter Ankry to America. Dieing of old age, he decides to activate Clearance Z...

_**The end of humanity has come...**_


	2. Outbreak

The sun was setting over the dark blue sea as the freighter for BATIS made it's way across the sea. Thomas and Tim were working in the lab, Peter was discussing myths with his soldiers, and Jack was checking the incoming reports from Cornwall. The TV turned on with a click as he pushed the remote, "Why is there no signal?", Peter looked at the TV, and switched channels. One of the soldiers grinned, "Maybe they cut it off because we haven't paid our bills?". Peter was easily angered, and it was never a good idea to challenge his mood, "Do you wan't to go down and check on the geeks, Louis?", Peter turned around and stared at the soldier's pale face. Without hesitation, he grabbed his rifle and headed downstairs, passing Jack's office in the process. Jack was writing a report of the last few days activity. The crew of the ship estimated a good 150, but it was enough to get claustrophobic in the mess hall. The office was a green room with a brown rug, and several pictures of former commanders and a few medals hanging on the walls, all given to Jack Porter Ankry. Louis entered the lab and looked at the eerie creatures painted onto the walls. He could swear one of them looked like his lunch, and the one besides it looked like a flying cat.

"Hello? Doctor Sertan? Anybody?", his voice echoed through the vials and cold medical atmosphere of the room. "Uhm, Tim? Thommy? Anyone?" Louis was getting uncomfortable by the staring eyes in the pictures. He looked at a flickering computer screen, and as he approached it he could make out the words _Clearance Z Confirmed_. He repeated the words to himself, but stopped again as he felt a cold breath in his neck. Louis quickly turned around, falling into the table as Thomas stepped out of the shadows, "Sorry Lou, did i scare you?" he laughed. The only one not laughing was Louis in the middle of the broken vials, "Are you completely crazy, Tom?" he exclaimed as he got up. "Law sent me to check up on you. Where is Tim?", Louis glanced around the room. It hadn't gotten any warmer by the company of a Doctor. "He's working late in the biochemical lab. Tell Peter that we'll have the parasite under control as soon as we get word on the effects of the serum", Thomas patted Louis back and left the room. "I'll never get used to this place", he mumbled as he headed out of the lab and back to the mess hall.

As he rounded a creaking corner, he noticed a shadow moving down the opposite corridor towards the cargo hold. He grabbed his radio, "Captain, someone's sneaking around in the cargo hold. Wan't me to pursue?" he asked, awaiting a response. "Negative, head back to the mess hall", the Radio clicked. Louis shrugged it off as a hallucination from the eerie lab he had been in earlier, and decided to take a small detour through the communications array to check up on any news. As he moved through the creaking ship, he noticed alot of the paintings had fallen to the floor, and some of them had even been dragged for quite a bit. The trail ran into the communications relay, which made Louis suspect a prank. He took safety off his rifle and rounded the corner to find a man standing in the corner, "Excuse me, Sir, this is off-limits", he lowered his rifle. Yet, the man continued to stand there, "Sir, i said, get out of here", he started raising his gun again.

"I'll have to use deadly for-" Louis stopped as the man turned around. He was paralyzed by the site of a man, blood dripping from his back. "Yo- You- You're...", the last thing Louis would ever say as his scream echoed throughout the halls of the ship. Back in the mess hall, Peter was getting annoyed by Louis taking this long. "Jim, Remmy, check it out. He might have fallen asleep somewhere", he ordered, nodding at two body builders. He looked into his cup of coffee and sighed, "Why do i always get the pathetic ones?" he asked himself and sipped to the cold coffee. Meanwhile, Jim and Remmy were stalking through the cargo floor when they saw a shadow moving slowly towards the cargo room. "Did you just...", Jim pointed to which Remmy nodded, "Captain, we just saw someone heading for the cargo room. We're going to check out if it was Louis". Peter gave a confirming grunt and let the radio stay on for further news.

The two entered a huge room filled with containers, each of them containing medical equiqment. "So, what could it possibly be lurking the cargo room?", Jim jokingly said. Remmy apparently didn't get the joke judging from his response, "Shut it, Jim, i just saw a group moving... Wait, there they are!" Remmy pointed towards a container that was open. "What is... Oh my god!" Jim exclaimed over the radio. This made Peter jump up, "Jim, Remmy, report!" he yelled as he nearly fell backwards into the mess hall's yellow wall. "We're under attack by some kind of creature! They're too ma- Oh god! They're eati-", this was followed by a loud scream and then static. The Captain, out of instinct, hit the intercom, "Colonel, three men down, someone is killing them here. It's down in the cargo room, and possibly closer". Jack looked at the monitor, noticing three persons limbing, "I see them. They're headed your way! I'm getting Thomas and Tim, and then we'll retreat to the Mess Hall! Jack out".

Storming out of the door, he grabbed his M14 and ran down the hall and to the left towards the labs. As he ran, he heard moans from below him as the creatures made their way towards the surface. Rounding a corner, he collided with five persons dressed in labcoats, "Colonel?" two of them exclaimed. "Thomas, Tim! Head to the Mess Hall. Someone's loose on the ship, we've already lost three men", without hesitation, the five sciencetists complied and ran towards the Mess Hall with Jack in their heels. They jumped over the barricade of kitchen tables just as three creatures lunged at them. "Nice timing, Colonel!" one of the soldiers said and turned his attention to shooting down the creatures.

"Thomas, is this any of your work?" Peter looked at the poor Doctor, "Uhm, kinda. BATIS wanted us to bring some of the infected to Florida to... test the other nations reaction. Sadly, one of our scientists was killed when he inspected the containers. We need to abandon the ship, Jack". The Colonel was both shocked and amazed. Shocked that they were in such a situation, amazed of the creatures. "All right, there's a couple of boats on the side of this ship. We can use them to get to safety on one of the nearby islands. I spotted one on our way here", Jack loaded his rifle, "Let's move out!". He motioned for the soldiers to follow troop his way. Running through the blue metallic halls, they occasionally encountered a creature or two.

After thirty minutes of running, they reached the deck. As Jack turned around he was shocked to find only Thomas, Tim, and Peter there, "Where's all the others?!" he shouted at them. They all looked confused, soon realising they had lost them to the creatures. "The boat is here", Jack began to lower one and looked over his shoulder to be assured the creatures weren't out yet. Just as they all got into the boat one leaped at them, and out of reflex, Peter shot it right in the chest. It flew back and hit the door revealing a horde of creatures. The boat lowered into the water, saving them for now...


	3. City Escape

The small yellow boat was floating on the water surface as if it wasn't going anywhere. What felt like year's had passed, but in truth only five days had passed since they left the ship. Peter had placed a few supplies underneath the seats for emergency, and Jack had the weapons with him at the time of the evacuation. "I think i can see land!", Thomas pointed forward at a lush island, "I think you're right", Peter put down the pistol and stared at the tree filled island. After all that had happened, he weren't sure whether or not he wanted to ever see another human beings again. "What is this place, Colonel?" Thomas turned around, "Ireland? Iceland? Greenland? Who knows. We've been drifting for days, so we might have drifted past civilization". He got up and looked at the island again, loading his gun to be on the safe side. Tim motioned for Thomas to look to his left. When he did, however, he saw what he had been hoping for; _Welcome to Florida_.

"Okay, so, shouldn't there be like a few boats out here?", Peter looked at the sky. It was pitch black with a few clouds and little to no stars. Only lightsource was a lighthouse on their right, and the boats lamp. "I don't think we're safe here. We should get onto ground, and look for help", Thomas grabbed a pistol and prepared to board the dock as they drifted closer. "I can't see a thing. Is it fog or what is it?", Peter waved his hand infront of his face, "I think it's... Smoke" Jack grabbed Thomas as he stepped down. "Quiet, i don't think we're alone out here", he aimed his rifle into the thick smoke and fire a shot. A loud SPLASH was heard and something falling into the water, "Eye's forward" Jack ordered and pointed into the smoke. As they moved through what seemed like ancient ruins, they soon started to realise this was once a town that had been destroyed by something.

Out of nowhere, gunshots all over the town could be heard. "Let's get out of here!" Peter shouted and grabbed Thomas, sprinting towards the furthest street with Jack and Tim in his heels. They looked over their shoulder, a huge wave of dust was heading their way with alarming speed. "Peter, Thomas, get down!" Jack exclaimed as they all were thrown forward by the huge dust wave. Everything went dark for a few minutes as they were knocked out.

Jack could hear, faintly however, a voice. It was obviously human, and it seemed desperate. "Come on! Don't die on me!" the voice got more clear as it got closer. His vision became clear enough to see a man in a green military suit, standing over Tim. He got up, aimed his gun, and shot Tim in the head. "Wha... What are you doing?!" someone behind Jack screamed, which made Jack turn his head to see who it was. "He was infected, and he died. Precautions, Sergeant", the soldier got over and helped Thomas up. Jack got up by himself and looked around, "Who are you?" he asked and looked at the sergeant. "We're from BATIS. We have a helicopter waiting to take you to the Cornwall Facility", without further hesitation Jack followed the sergeant, with Thomas and Peter slowly behind them.

They rounded a corner of a destroyed shop and walked into a huge circular area. In the middle, a black hawk helicopter was stationed, surrounded by four soldiers. Jack, Peter, and Thomas climbed into the helicopter. "I'm Sergeant Berek, most of Europe is under attack by those things. We have no idea what happened, but we suspect it might be a part of a Russian plan," the helicopter took off, "We need your reports as soon as we get back. Now get some sleep, Colonel". Peter stared into the crowds of the living dead below them, filling the city streets.


	4. A Suspecion

Screams could be heard in the distance as the helicopter lowered down into the underground facility. "What exactly are we supposed to do to those things?", Jack looked at the pilot and put his rifle into the rack. "A few cities have been nuked, but they keep spreading. This facility is safe right now because of the electric fence. However, eventually they'll learn they can't get past it, and hopefully just stop trying to get through", the pilot turned around, "What happened to the rest of your team? Out of 150 people, only three survived?". He was obviously not believing that the creatures had taken all of the ship so easily, "Well, uh, i have to get going. I'm sure Genera-", he was interrupted by an elderly man entering the helicopter hangar. "General? What happened to your arm?" he asked and stared at the grey haired man's missing arm, "An accident with a hammer and a window. So, Colonel, what is the status of America?" he asked and offered him a drink.

"Florida is overrun by the creatures, we lost Tim when we were ambushed by a kind of dust cloud. But what about BATIS? Have they issued a public statement yet?", the General's face went pale. The sun was shining through the glass roof, "There is no public anymore. Britain is under martial law, no one knows anything about what happened to the rest of the world. Welcome to hell, Colonel" The General motioned for a guard to take the team to their quarters. Thomas was only just waking up when a man grabbed his arm. The footsteps echoed in the steel hangar, and the guards saluting the colonel was only barely visible against the dark walls. "Why are there no windows in here?", Thomas looked at Peter who just laughed, "We're underground. I don't think windows would be of much use down here!"

Jack took a last glare around the hangar before leaving, "So, what is the truth, Soldier? Why were a team sent to pick us up from Florida? Why would we be of any importance at all?", the soldier just shook his head, "You need clearance for that kind of information". Jack sighed and noticed they were heading towards a blind end, "Eh, Soldier, this is the wrong way", he looked around for the soldier who had disappeared into the shadowy corridor infront of them. "Okaaay. Thomas, Peter, stay here, i'm going to see where this so called soldier is taking us", a smile briefly appeared on his lips but faded away as Jack disappeared into the shadows ahead. "You know this place, don't you?" Peter glanced at Thomas, "I should. My father did, after all, build it. But something just isn't right about this corridor. According to the map, it leads into a cavern beneath this compound. Nothing there but rocks" Thomas went off to investigate the corridor, leaving Peter hanging with the lonely wall behind him.

"This place has been locked off for nearly fourty years. We just received a message from someone calling themselves T.S that there is a cure to the disease behind this door", Jack looked at the guard with awe, "And you only just thought of opening it?", he snarled, but the guard didn't reply. Instead they headed inside and found themselves in what could look like an underground hotel. Burnt out torches were hanging from the walls, paintings of the Sertan family was on the ground, and skeletons decorated the dining table in the middle of the room. "Well, this is nice. I think i'll grab my stuff and move in!", Jack jokingly said and looked around the room, picking up a painting. "Colonel, make sure the door doesn't-", in that very moment, metal hitting metal could be heard from the door "Close..." he finished. "Well, that's great! We're trapped in an old mansion with only pistols and flashlights running low on power. This is going to be fantastic!", Jack looked around the wall for a way to turn on the torches.

Finding no way to turn on the lights, he broke off a chair's leg off, wrapped it in his shirt and lit it on fire with his lighter. "Without gas, this torch wont last long so i'll hurry", Jack started relighting the torches in the room, slowly bringing light into the fourty years old dining hall. From behind him, he heard the guard's shaking voice, "Uh oh, Colonel..."


	5. House of Visions

Jack turned around on the guards voice and stared right into a rotten face, "Oh, we didn't know someone lived here...", he dodged the fist of the creature and rolled over to his M14 rifle, "These things have no humour!", he fired a round into the creature, killing it on a headshot. "So, not exactly safe is it?" Jack looked around for the soldier, "Private? Hello?". He heard a distant moan from the open door leading into the basement. Thinking it could be another of the undead creatures, he threw away the rifle and pulled his Beretta from it's holster, using the flashlight in his left arm, and the pistol in his other. "Private?", his voice echoed throughout the small basement, and the wooden steps below him creaked as he let his weight fall on them.

The moans were getting closer for each step he took, and in a matter of seconds, the moans had reached his feet. He aimed his flashlight down to spot the soldier, "What happened?". "Sorry Colonel, i fell backwards into the door when i tried to get aim on the thing. What are they anyways?", Jack looked at him, he couldn't get himself to tell him the truth, "It's a disease. It... Brings back the dead to life". The words made him shiver, "Well, at least they won't complain when they're shot then. What is this place anyways?", he looked around the basement as the light flickered on from the light switch on their left. "Seem's like an underground office", Jack walked over to a desk and picked up a book with the label _Diary of Jeremy Sertan_. He opened it and began reading it.

Diary of Jeremy Sertan

_17th October 1954 - A series of accident's have scared the personnel._

_We don't know the cause of this outbreak, but one thing is for certain; It is not natural._

_I'm keeping in contact with Dr. Anderson, i will check out the accident's later today._

_14th May 1955 - The mansion is being renovated, but we have to expand it downwards._

_We're making an exact copy of it underground, but it will cost alot of money to build. Money we don't have._

_19th September 1955 - Anderson and Pstolski are planning something. I don't trust Pstolski's intentions. He's too dark and shady._

_5th January 1982 - I just uncovered this underneath the house. Pstolski and I need to disappear for a while. My son will hopefully find the key to the mystery of why we did this, and if not, i hope that someone else will. Project Clearance Z has been set to activate 15th of April 2009, the final test of strength for humanity. If someone finds this, bad luck to you. The mansion is set to lock should a new entity enter._

_Signed Jeremy T. Sertan, Scientist of the Clearance Program_

Jack repeated the signature to himself, "New Earth Program", where had he heard those words before? "Where did i hear this...", he turned around to check up on the guard, "What's your name, Kid?" he asked. "Lance Corporal Jeff Teran, Sir", Jack looked at him with a puzzling face, "Jeff? Son of Robert Teran, Sergeant of the North British Defense Unit?", Jeff nodded. "What an honour to meet you, Jeff! Your father saved my life from a bombing back in the '80s on Crete!", Jack laughed, "Let's find a way out of here".

Jack, followed by Jeff, left the basement with the diary in his hands. Something had changed in the dining hall as they entered. The paintings were back on the walls, and windows had appeared in the concrete walls. The skeletons were gone, and all the spider web had been cleaned up. "Excuse me, Jeff?" he turned around to find no one there. Confused, he ran for the door and was met by a shining sun in the middle of a populated street during rush hour. His head started to spin, hadn't he just been underground, at night, in an abandoned mansion underneath a field? He looked at a newspaper, "14th of April 2009, the day before the outbreak. How is this possible?!" he looked around again, the street was called Armstrong Street, but the skyscrapers bore no resemblance to any british city.

As he walked around a corner onto Sunrise Avenue, he noticed a huge silver clad building with a sign in blue saying _CLEARANCE - We clear your rats!_. As he approached the door, he recognized Peter and Thomas behind the glass entrance. They disappeared through a door named Authroized Personnel Only, leaving Jack hanging on the rock floor. "What is the meaning of this?!" he screamed into the air. All of sudden, he found himself in the old dusty dining room again, "Colonel? Jack? Are you all right?" Jeff asked. Jack turned around, "Oh, yeah, i'm fine.

They proceeded up the stairs into a long dusty hall. "I think it's this way", Jack dragged Jeff around a corner into what seemed like a grey metal corridor. He hit the wall three times, recalling having been there sometime in the past. The wall opened, revealing a locked elevator, "How did you..." Jeff stared at Jack. "I've been here before, Corporal", he removed the panel below the buttons and started fiddling with the wires, bringing back power to the elevator. It began moving up into the shaft with alarming speed. "I think we're going to end up in the city outside the compound. I'm not sure though"

Right as he were, when the elevator stopped, they were met with a locked hall with the CLEARANCE sign on the floor inside the room. Jack bashed the window with his colt and jumped into Sunrise Avenue. "We'll be on our way out of this hell soon, Jeff".


	6. Rooftop Race

Back at the base, Thomas returned from the shadowy corridor. Peter gave him a puzzling stare, "Where did the guard and the Colonel go?" he asked, looking at the dirty lab coat Thomas was wearing. "A creature attacked them. I managed to close the door before it leapt at me. I'm sorry, Peter, but they're dead", Peter's eyes widened, "What? You just let them die?!", his voice got higher as his words became shouts. People began turning to look for the source of the shouts, "Calm down, Peter. I think it's best if you just head over and get some sleep, all right?", Thomas face started to show a smile. Peter turned around and left the area, heading back to the quarters.

--

Out on the street, Jack and Jeff had reached a road blockade that had been set up during the outbreak. "Damn, what could have caused this? BATIS never developed the serum enough to cause this much a massacre", Jack looked through a window into a destroyed bar. A newsbroadcast was stuck on replay. "... We've had several reports of casualties rising. There has been no official response to this. Please, whatever you do, stay inside! There is no telling what might have caused this...", followed by a flicker and the screen going blue for several seconds, then it replayed. With each step, the silence got more unbearable. It was a deafening silence, not a bird, not a can rolling. No wind, and no movement at all. It was as if time had stopped.

Jeff was dropping behind, "Jeff, are you all right?" Jack halted. "I'm just tired. We have walked for hours now. There is no way out of this hell. What about a break, Colonel?", Jeff plead and dropped down, "All right. No one seems to be alive to harm us anyways". Jack dropped down by Jeff and opened his pouch, offering Jeff a chocolate bar, "I brought them from the ship. Only a few days old". "Thanks, Colonel", Jeff took the bar and looked at the buildings around them. Light was flickering in a few of them, and the ashes from the battle had painted them with a grey'ish colour. "So many bodies. They didn't have a chance!", Jack sighed and looked around the bodies littered across the street. "I think this was once the mainstreet", Jeff noted and looked at a fallen sign.

"What area can possibly be safe in this chaos? Great Britain is completely eradicated, so is America and Europe has no signs of survivors. BATIS is the only organization capable of bringing people to safety", Jeff took another bite of the bar. Jack didn't respond, "Colonel?" he asked and looked. He was gone, "Oh come' on, Colon-" a hand flew across his mouth, "Shh, the monsters!" Jack whispered and looked over the overturned car they had been sitting by. Some of the creatures were limbing across the road, towards a small bunker in the center of the city. "Okay, we really have to get back to the facility before dawn, Jeff", Jack pulled him up and dusted him off. "No, Colonel, the base is where the creatures are heading. We cannot risk moving in the same direction as them", Jeff approached what had once been an appartment block and looked up the stairs, "I think there's an entrance to the roof from this staircase. We can move across the blocks from there". Jack sighed and followed troop behind Jeff.

As they walked up the stairs, Jack noticed some of the doors were kicked in, and most of the rooms ransacked, "What happened to the people living around here?", he gave Jeff a pat on the shoulder. "Captured by BATIS to ensure the virus didn't spread. They were too late though. The virus had already spread within an hour. South britain had fallen with three hours, and before the day was over, the nation had been put under martial law. That didn't keep the infestation from spreading though", Jeff halted in his speech and looked around the corner. He lowered his voice, "Someone is guarding the door. Hold on", he pulled his Colt from his holster and threw himself against the wall, "B.C.C.U, drop your weapons!". Jack was so suprised he nearly tripped down the stairs, "BCCU? British Chemical Control Unit? I thought they were disbanded!", Jeff quickly glanced at Jack and approached the men.

"So, what are you do-", before he could finish his sentence, they leaped at him. "Shit!", Jack quickly shot on in the chest, throwing it against the wall. He shot it once more, hitting it's eye. On the floor, Jeff was struggling with the other. He grabbed his pistol and put it through it's ear, pulling the trigger. "BCCU, that didn't help alot, Colonel" Jeff looked at the corpses, "The living dead. Like in those Zombie thrillers i used to watch. Good times". Jack had left through the red door leading to the roof. He noticed a helicopter at the far end of the row of buildings, "Hey, Jeff, isn't that a Control Unit helicopter?", Jeff could barely make it out, "I think so. We had a unit dispatched here yesterday. Those two corpses in there were wearing the control unit uniform, so they probably met a dire fate". He holstered his pistol and began climbing towards the helicopter. After two minutes of exhausting climbing, they reached the helicopter. "Is this... How you control it?", Jack looked at the cockpit, "I'm never going to be able to steer this", Jeff laughed. "You don't have to, Colonel. I can do it. We have basic flight training, so this is easy as putting icing on a cake!", Jeff got into the seat, and didn't hear Jack mumbling "Putting icing on a cake isn't easy". The engines started humming as the helicopter took off, "I know an entrance into the compound's hangar".


	7. A New Dawn

The helicopter descended down through an opening in the dirt. "This isn't supposed to be open", Jeff looked out the window and noticed the gate had been shut off, "Oh, this isn't good". Jack loaded his Colt, "How can they break through the electric fence?", he looked into the hangar. "It can only be opened from inside the compound. Someone must have opened it in order to let the creature in", Jeff turned off the engines and jumped out, "Hopefully they haven't found a way through the blast door into the inner base. Colonel, there's an emergency submarine with enough room for fifteen people in the south west section of the compound. I'm going to look for the Captain and Doctor Sertan. The password to the submarine's computers is Clearance Z", Jack nodded and ran out through the other end of the hangar, his steps not echoing anymore.

Jeff made his way to the locked blast door seperating the hangar from the quarters, "Let's see..." he punched in the words _Backwards Fish_, and the door's opened letting in a breeze of wind. Obviously the blast doors seperating the outer compound from the inner didn't close when they should, so Jeff expected the worst as he made his way through the dark hallway. A few lights were flickering and some of the doors had jammed. He stopped infront of the quarters, and approached the console on the side of the wall. He kneeled down and removed the panel beneath the console, fiddling around with a few wires untill he unlocked the door. "Peter? Thomas? Anybody?" he carefully approached the officers quarters as he heard a loud banging noise on the door. He felt something behind him, and as he turned around he was knocked out by a dark shadowy figure.

--

Jack was halfway through the outdoor section of the compound when he saw a group of the creatures, "I think i'll call them leapers because they always seem to leap", he told himself and snuck past the leapers. The outer compound consisted of a muddy field with four entrances into each section of the inner compound. Each entrance was well hidden underneath a fake brick wall with an iris scanner by it. However, since the lockdown, it had been shut off and had to be hacked open if someone wished to enter. As Jack made his way around the grass hill, he noticed a shadowy figure cracking the Iris scanner, then disappearing into the south west section of the inner compound. Not paying attention to his steps, Jack tripped and fell through a trap possibly placed by the figure. He was knocked cold when his head hit a root hanging from the side of the dirt wall.

--

As Jeff's eyes opened, he realised he was inside some kind of medical room. There were Doctors around him, "Excuse me? Where am i?" he asked and looked around. All of the persons turned around, "You'll be fine, Jeff. Don't worry, we're going to have you back in the base soon. We just need to make some adjustments to your loyality", the Doctor took a sharpnel, "Now, lie still. This wont hurt at all". Before being able to ask where he was, he passed out, only to wake up in the same spot he had been knocked out in. Only this time, Peter was there too. "Mate, are you all right?", Peter offered him a hand, which Jeff gladly took. "Yeah, i'm fine. What happened?" he asked and looked around, rubbing the back of his head, "Something hit me...". Peter gave him a confused stare, "No one has been in this room. I heard someone calling, so i went out to see who. And i'm glad i did, as the door had been left open".

"Where's the Colonel?", Peter asked and glanced around the room for him. "I don't know. He was supposed to be heading to the south west area of the compound", Peter got up and walked into his room, beginning to work on his laptop. "DNA Scans show... Wow", Peter turned the screen to Jeff. Over a hundred dots were moving outside the compound, even more inside the south west section of the compound. "One of those is the Colonel. And i think i know which one", the camera zoomed into Jack, on the ground in what seemed like a sewer. "This is the old facility. It was shut down back in the '70s after the government found out what was going on. A BCCU squad was sent down there last year, they never returned so they shut off all access to it. It is said it holds Pstolski's remains, but i doubt that", Peter laughed, "No matter, we need to do something".

He tapped a few times, logging into the camera systems, "There we have him. He's in the old water containment facility. I think i can redirect water into the chamber to wake him up". Small amounts of water began pouring into the orange coloured circular tank. Jack looked around and spit out the water, noticing the camera turning around. He got up and began looking for an exit, finding a door still working leading into a long, dusty hall.

"Do you like watching me?!", he shouted towards the camera. It panned towards a door, using it's lens to zoom. Taking it as a sign, Jack approached the door, and as he did it opened revealing a huge hall with labaratory equiqment. He approached one of the containers, dusting it off. It was nothing but an old chemical canister. He looked over his shoulder, spotting what seemed like a sort of glass tank. As he approached a groan echoed from inside the tank. Only when he got close he could see what it was; A huge green mutation of what seemed to be a human. On the side of the tank was a damaged picture, but he recognized the face as Doctor Pstolski, one of the founders of the facility. Before he could take a closer look, the glass between him and Pstolski broke, sending the mutated Pstolski into a rage.

"Oh no!", Peter exclaimed and hit the keys, locking down the lab as soon as Jack was out. Trapping Pstolski temporarily. He watched as Jack ran down the rusty metal hall, rounding corner after corner. Peter took an extra look at the schematics, realizing that Jack was heading towards the nearest exit. "How does he do that?!" Peter leaned back, Jeff standing behind him over the chair. "He's amazing. Nearly... Superhuman?", Jeff looked at Peter, obviously only just hearing what he had said. Peter went back to the keyboard, looking up _Jack Porter Ankry_. A screen denying him access appeared, so he ran a cracking program in the background while making sure Jack didn't sway from the route. Pstolski had now joined him in his footsteps.

Peter locked all doors except those on Jack's route, directing Jack towards the huge blast doors dividing the Inner Compound and the Old Facility. Meanwhile, the program had finished cracking the system, bringing up a profile on Jack. "Born 1965 in London, gained alot of medals for his honour and courage... Oh, here it is; Subject of the Clearance Super Human Program! He have a daughter too, Jennifer Ankry", Peter turned to Jeff, "Why the stare?" he laughed. "The Clearance Super Human Program... I worked on it. I brought in subjects for them to test their machines on. I ended up being part of it myself", Jeff sat down on the bed and hid his face in his hands.

The door in the quarters suddenly opened, with Jack throwing himself through it. Peter grabbed his rifle and fired at Pstolski. This caused the mutated man to trip and slide right under the door and Jack closed it, beheading the former scientist. "Where's Thomas?" Jack asked and looked at Jeff and Peter. "I'll check", Peter replied and sat down in the chair making a search on Thomas Sertan. He's in the hangar, trying to fend off the creatures!" Peter shouted. Jack grabbed a rifle from the rack, "Lets go then" he said and stormed out of the room into the hall. The three were mowing down the leapers as they ran, spreading corpses all over the long hall. When they reached the hangar door, Peter put one shot into the panel, forcing the door to open.

Inside it was Thomas, laughing as the three entered the hangar. "I underestimated you, Colonel!", his laughter got louder. "Excuse me?", Jack and Peter were just as confused, but Jeff seemed to have understood, "You're not really Thomas, or the son of Jeremy Sertan, are you?" Jeff lowered his rifle. Thomas simply nodded, "You're clever, boy. When did you figure it out?", Jeff looked at him and sighed, "Well, for one, you're the only one that knew how to completely shut down the facility, Jeremy!". Jack and Peter turned and stared at Jeff, "Jeremy? As in Jeremy Sertan? But this guy is young!" Jack exclaimed. "Yes, the serum was originally designed as a way to make myself younger. Unfortunately, it didn't work as i wanted it to. Instead of making me younger, it made me immune to aging. Of course this was back in the '70s. While the new facility was being used, i spend alot of my time in the old one, making experiments on poor Pstolski. I had to fabricate a story to explain our disappearances..."

Jack was puzzled, and kept staring at Jeremy, "So you got yourself a plastic surgery to make yourself look fifty years younger? What a twisted genius you are", Jeff laughed. Peter took aim, "Drop your gun, Jeremy. It's over, you're coming with us to America", Jack switched his stare to Peter, "What are you doing, Captain?!". Peter kept aiming at Jeremy, "You're a loyal and great soldier, Jack, but you're just not the elite. I'm Sergeant Peter Law of the United Nations Virus Extermination Program. We suspected the outbreaks originated from Great Britain, and we were right". Jack knocked Peter down, "You... I thought you were loyal to me!"

Meanwhile, Jeremy had gotten into the helicopter and started the engines, turning the helicopter and spraying the three. "Get down Colonel!" Jeff shouted and threw himself into Jack, knocking both onto the ground. In the middle of the confusion, Jack had been hit in the arm by the helicopters gun. Jeff got up and fired at the helicopter, hitting Jeremy in the arm through the window. "Peter, close the hangar doors!" he shouted and got behind some crates in the middle of the helicopter pad. The room that had such a cold atmosphere was now littered with shells from the firefight going on. A _kathunk _could be heard and the doors began closing. "I wont die this easy!", Jeremy fired a final round onto the ground, barely missing Jeff and Peter, hitting Jack in the chest.

However, to their luck, the propellers had been caught between the hangar doors, crushing them and sending the helicopter plummeting into the ground. A huge explosion, and smoke filled the room. Then nothing... Everything went dark and quiet. No birds, no wind. Nothing. "Jeff... Get up, damn!", Jeff woke up and stared right into Peter's face, which had been covered in a thick black ash. "Phew, that was a close call, dude" he laughed and dusted off Jeff. Jeff looked around the room, the sun was rising in the horizon, and a distant helicopter could be heard. "What about the Colonel?", he asked and got up. "He's dead. He did say there was a safe haven in Spain somewhere. I'll need to go back to Washington. If i'm lucky, they have managed to contain the outbreak", Peter looked at the sky. The wreck was no longer burning, but a thick fog was rising from it. "No, Peter, i'll come with you. I don't think i'll be able to go back to Europe after this. Just too many memories", Jeff grabbed his pistol and looked at the descending helicopter bearing the BCCU logo. "Wan't a ride?" Jeff asked, smiling as they got into the helicopter.

As the helicopter ascended out through the top, a man walked into the hangar grinning, "At least they got out". Jack turned around, grabbing his rifle and putting safety off, "Project Clearance Z has been activated... It has only just begun", he walked out of the hangar to meet with a group of BATIS Guards.


	8. Sector 7: Washington

-- Flashback --

The Helicopter crashed into the wall, then flying over, barely missing the injured Jack on the ground. "Jack!", Peter ran over to him on the ground, "Colonel, are you all right?", he helped him up. "Yea, i'm fine. But if that really was Jeremy, i'll need to reactive Clearance Z and gain access to the old facility. Hopefully i'll find a way to end the virus before it's too late", Peter nodded. He walked over to the unconsious Jeff, picking up his radio, "Captain Peter Law here, you need to send a group down to the inner facility. This is the highest priority you have. Do not tell Jeff about it". A few seconds passed, "Roger, Captain. The squad will be there by dawn".

"Jeff doesn't need to know that you survived. He's a big enough shock as it is", Peter looked at the unconsious corporal. "Thanks, Captain. I'll make sure to try the hardest to find a cure, but i cannot guarantee it", Jack gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked towards the exit, "Thanks for everything, Law", he smiled as he went out of site.

--

Twelve months had passed since they escaped the compound. Washington was now referred to as Sector Seven, and was one of ten last safe havens for humanity. Two soldiers were unloading a truck in what seemed like an old mall, "What does these boxes contain?" one of them asked and dropped the box. "No clue, but we're not supposed to ask questions. You know the Major, he want's everything done before dawn", the other looked into the truck, "That's the last of it". A guy wearing a gas mask appeared in the door. The atmosphere was poisonous from several attempts at destroying the creatures. "Major Law want's to see you in his office. We're sending another scrap team out", Jeff removed his mask, "I'm not coming with you on this one, Guys".

The two men just gave a loud sigh. "What about High Sky, Captain?", one of the men asked and looked outside quickly. "High Sky haven't reported back yet. We're waiting for a chopper to arrive from the lower area of Mexico", Jeff tossed two gas masks, "Don't waste time, get going!". The two ran out of the old mall. The two men, Michael Jace, and Robert Kone had been stationed in Sector Seven all their life. They were born when it was called Washington, but never got to see the area outside the city. As they approached the tall building with the sign in neon saying _Clearance X - America's First Leaper Removal Service_, they noticed some of the crates had gone missing. The building had been named after Peter and Jeff's old employers.

Michael and Robert entered through the large glass doors, walking into a crowded reception. Robert approached the desk, "We're here to see Major Law. Robert Kone and Michael Jace?". The receptionist nodded and motioned towards the elevator. They walked across the floor painted with the _World Federation'_s logo. The World Federation was the last group of humans alive. They had created an organization, and spread out two bases in America, Six in Europe, One in Russia, and One in Asia. The main quarters were the World Sky Building in France. The largest building still standing.

In his office, Peter finished writing on his computer, turning off the screen as Robert and Michael entered from the elevator. "I wan't you two to bring this package to our London contact", Peter stared at them, "What?" he asked. They were staring at the screen behind him, showing a mutilated corpse. "Sorry, i'm watching over the morgue. Someone has to do it", he turned off the screen and turned back, "Are you on, or off?" he asked and placed the package on the table. "What's in it?", Michael looked at it. "The possible thing that can bring us a victory. Our scientists have been working on this bomb for quite a while, and we need to test it in London"

Michael nodded and took the package, "Are you coming, Robert?", he turned to get an answer. "Just... I need to speak with the Major in private", he smiled. When he turned to Peter, however, the smile faded. He heard the elevator door close, "Major, London? Our contact in London is dead, right? My brother... He's-", Robert was interrupted, "Disappeared. We lost contact last month. Don't worry, he was with a convoy going from Cardiff to London, no Leapers could possibly get to them". Robert smiled again, "Thanks, Major. What were you doing?", he changed the topic quickly to avoid further worries. "What do you mean?", Peter's voice started shaking as the subject changed, "I can feel your monitor is warm. It has recently been on".

Peter sighed and turned it on, turning it. "This is the plans for the convoy's route. Can you see that? The road? Well," Peter pressed backspace, the map changed to a satellite picture, "It doesn't exist anymore. It was destroyed in the second Rogue War. "Second Rogue War?", Robert said, obviously confused. "The Rogue Wars were between the remnants of the British Agency To Improve Science and us, the British Chemical Control Unit. The first Rogue War was inside the facility. Colonel Jack Porter Ankry was the commander in charge. I was but a Captain back then, and Jeff was only a private. It ended in the loss of Colonel Ankry, but the destruction of the facility and death of Jeremy Sertan", he paused and looked at the computer.

"We thought it was over. We were wrong. In October 2010, BATIS launched a nuclear missile from a hidden facility near the coast of Portugal, on an uncharted island. It hit our Canadian facility, destroying it and killing the last BATIS scientists that had joined us. When we raided their facility, we found several high-technological aircrafts. We call them Green Sky Planes. They fly recycling air and spitting it out at such a velocity it shoots the plane upwards and forwards", Robert sat down to listen to the story, "We got a hint that they had fled to London. We brought the aircrafts back to here, and launched five cruise missiles. One hit London, and the others the surrounding areas. After that, we send an expedition to establish a point amongst the ruins". Robert got up, "I better get going. Thanks for the story, Major".

When he had left, Peter hit A on his keyboard, switching the screen to a camera conversation with a man wearing a gas mask. "Colonel, i'm sending two soldiers to help you out. I'm sending Jeff too, and i'm sure he'll be happy to see you", Jack nodded "Anything else, Peter?". "One thing, we have had trouble around here. Mutation has become more common over the last seven months. One man mutated into a fifteen feet tall leaper. Well, he wasn't much a leaper after that, but his bones were heavier than ten trucks loaded with cement. Be careful, Colonel. Major Peter Law out".


	9. Old England

"Get down!", a leaper jumped across a small hill. The landscape was dark and foggy, nothing like the London it once was. A group of six was defending a small hill against hordes of leapers. Their leader, Satch Kone, was standing behind them, defending the vehicles. "Get back into the vehicles!" he shouted as a huge mutation came running towards the small hill. The first three managed to dodge it's huge arms, but the last two were thrown into the horizon. In the last moment as it was about to slash the vehicles, Satch lopped a grenade into it's huge mouth. It wasn't a pretty site as it exploded. They got back into the vehicles as the leapers regrouped. "Damn, i had hoped the London Resistance was around here to keep the roads safe. They seem to be developing", Satch looked out the window as they drove through a canyon. "Nah, i just think its a coincidence. They're dead, remember? Besides, what difference does it make. They're dead, we're alive", the driver threw a can out the window, and turned on a small lamp behind him.

The caravan consisted of two humvees, and a truck in the middle of them containing medicine for the wounded in Cardiff, and a few soldiers for them. The vehicles started to slow down as they approached Cardiff. "Here we are guys. Cardiff. The central nerve for all our defense here in Old England", Satch laughed and looked out the window. A wall surrounded the city. It was one of few cities still standing. The wall ran through the outer city, keeping the inner city safe. As they approached, the happy cheers of the people inside reached their ears, "Enjoy this, Guys. Because when we leave, hell will break loose!", Satch killed the atmosphere and mood with these words. The gates slid open, revealing the nice red brick walls, and the newly laid asphalt. Booths on both Left and Right were visible, most of them filled with stuff and scrap, that had now become valuable.

The caravan rolled into a garage, and the team jumped out. "Jon, Don, and George, you go check up with the mayor. I'll make sure the supplies are dealt equally", Satch motioned for the three to leave the garage. He began unloading the truck, putting down a large crate with a sheet over it. The crate was put down carefully, as if it was of glass. One of the guards came up to Satch, "Kone, it's nice to see you again! How was it in London?", Satch turned around. "Meh, in a world where the dead walks the street, it felt pretty deserted. As if they somehow just turned around to go somewhere else. We did, however, discover the remnants of a museum. It was home to a group of refugee's from Cornwall", Satch continued his work. The guard took off the sheet from the crate and gasped, to which Satch turned around. "A bomb?! Are you crazy?" he shouted, pushing Satch away from it. "Look, you don't understand. This might be the only way to rescue Old England. We can't have them take anymore from us. This just needs to be placed five feet below Cardiff, and detonated. We might lose the city, but we can kill the leapers!"

The guard sighed, "I have to report this to the mayor, Satch". The man made a mistake, turning his back as he walked away. In that very moment, Satch pulled a knife from his boot and stabbed the guard in the back, killing him instantly, "Sorry old friend, but this is more important. This could save thousand of lives, so if a few is lost, it goes to the greater good, right?", he sighed and pulled the body into the nearby truck. He disguised the bomb again, and continued his work with the truck.

Meanwhile, two Green Sky Planes descended into the city. Out walked Robert Kone, followed by four men. "We're here to investigate the disappearance of a caravan led by Satch Kone", Jeff said as he appeared behind the group. "They're in the city. They didn't disappear at all", the mayor said with a puzzling face. "Oh really? Take me to Mr. Kone then. Roberts, let us go see your brother", Jeff walked past the confused Mayor. He took the lead, mysteriously knowing where to go. The city seemed much more dark than usual after the planes landed.

The group reached the garage door. "It's just in here, Sergeant Teran", the Mayor offered to open the door but Jeff simply pulled his arm away. He grabbed his pistol and motioned Robert to stay back as he kicked in the door. He turned his pistol to the right, firing one shot, and hitting Satch in the leg, "Serial, and Gene code!" he shouted as Satch fell onto the floor. "1-900-12! Gene Code A-Fourty Three!" Satch replied as he crawled backwards, trying to see who it was. "All right, that is Satch". Jeff holstered his pistol and offered Satch a hand. "Jeff Teran. Sergeant", the Mayor walked in, "Gene Codes?" he asked and stared at Jeff. "We're super humans. We have specific gene codes. Satch here is of the A-Batch, i'm from the Y-Batch. We're not exactly the best of friends as we were developed to compete", Jeff made a gesture towards Satch. Satch was staring at a person behind the Mayor, "Why are you here, Rob?", Satch snarled and turned to the truck.

"Oh sorry, i thought you would be happy to see your brother. Obviously not", Robert snarled back. Jeff began to laugh, "Now, now, children! Behave. We're here to find our contact in London. What did you find, Satch?". Satch turned around with a PDA, throwing it to Jeff. "Okay, so our contact is a mutant? Interesting. Robert, Satch, get Michael, and contact Major Law", Jeff motioned for them to leave. When he was alone, he pushed his sender on his radio, "My Lord, everything is prepared. They wont be suspecting me", a demonic voice laughed on the radio, "Very well, Teran. I will prepare the new specimen for testing. We will launch our attack on the headquarters soon".

A lightning bolt struck the grass hills around the city, as water started to pour down. The change of the city's atmosphere seemed nearly surreal to Robert and Satch as they approached the planes, or Ships as they had decided to call them. Jeff quickly caught up with them as they reached Michael, "Ready to leave for London?", Jeff said and smiled. "I guess we are. But who are we looking for, Sergeant?", Michael asked and looked at the package in the ship. "We don't know. There have been some reported activity in London, though, so we better go check it out", he paused and looked at the package, "We need to deliver that package to our contact there". They boarded the ships, taking off and heading for London.


	10. The Last Battle of London

The ships descended into a circular market place. The groups got out, "Michael, Roberts, Satch, you come with me. Jon, Don, Eric and George, you'll go through the east entrance into the BATIS facility", before he could continue, Roberts shouted, "BATIS?! You didn't mention BATIS had a facility under London!". Jeff responded with slapping Roberts across the face, "As i was saying, the east entrance is hidden behind the soda machine with the Out of Order sign on it. Understand?" he asked. The group nodded, and ran east on. "What's wrong with the Sergeant?" Michael whispered to Robert, "I have no clue. He have been acting strange ever since he returned from Canada... Eh, i mean New England". The four entered a yellow house, kicking in the door and approaching a bookshelf. Jeff hit the bookshelf three times with his rifle. It opened and revealed a broken down entrance that looked like it had been abandoned for hundreds of years.

"Ew, this place is seriously in need of a clean up", Roberts complained as they entered. They entered a huge circular room. White, and reflecting a lightbulb in the middle of the room. "Gentlemen, welcome to the British Agency To Improve Science. Also known as, the protector of science. This is the gateway to hell", Jeff walked over to a control panel in the middle of the room. "Ahh, we need to restore power to this section. Michael, go redirect power from the labaratories to here", Jeff gestured towards a door labelled Maintaince Shaft. Michael went over and into the room, disappearing into the dark shadows. "So, how have you been, Satch?" Roberts walked over to his brother, "Okay, i guess. Right now, i'd much rather be dead. But then again, what good is being dead if it means you can just be resurrected again?". Robert sighed, looking into the room Michael had disappeared into.

Jeff hit his radio, "Jon, what's your status?" a click confirmed he was done talking. "We're making our way down to the reactor core. Eric has disappeared though", Jon's voice on the radio was high pitched from the disturbances, "Proceed as planned", Jeff ended the conversation. Over at the door, Robert peaked in, "Michael? Do you need any help?", he turned on his flash light and looked in. "Michael? Hello?", Robert motioned for Satch to come over, "I'll cover you", Satch said and gently pushed Robert into the shaft. "Mike, this isn't funny", Robert walked up to the power box, redirecting the power from the labaratories to the entrance. He hit his radio, "Power restored". He flashed his flashlight into the shadows, noticing a pair of feet disappearing into a dark tunnel. He followed them, against his better judgement.

"Stop it, Mike. It's not funny anymore!", Robert turned around, flashing his flashlight onto a couple of legs. "Mike?" he nervously asked, and flashed it further up, he gasped as he noticed Michael's bloody body turning over and rolling towards him. He managed to stop it, "Oh god. I'm sorry, i'm so sorry". He ripped off Michael's dog tag and left the shaft, leaving Michael's body in there. "Dead. Something took his life in there, and i don't intend on finding out what it was!", Robert threw the dog tag to Jeff, standing on the lift with Satch. Jeff hit the down button on the control panel. They went into what seemed like an underground tube, passing several tons of dirt and rocks.

After five minutes, the lift reached what you could call hell. This was where the serum had been invented. This was the origin and birthplace of humanity's worst enemy. Themselves. Satch stepepd into the room, looking around at the rock walls supported by aluminium pillars. In the middle of the room there was a dark tinted tube with fluid inside. And some kind of object. Jeff walked over, putting down the package by the tube, revealing a nuclear bomb inside of the box. "I'm putting the timer to fifteen minutes. That should give us time to get out of London", he motioned for Robert to remove the tint. When he did that, it revealed an oversized mutant. But at once, Satch recognized it. His jaw dropped, "No. This cannot be", he dropped his gun and approached the tube. "This is... Him... He's... alive?!", Satch's words were nonsense to the others.

"Satch, what are you trying to say?", Robert laughed, but suddenly stopped as he took a closer look. "No... He died... Didn't he?", Robert joined Satch in talking nonsense. Jeff was getting pretty annoyed by this point, "Guys, the bomb is ticking! Who is this guy anyways?". Satch turned around, "He's our father". Jeff backed away, "He died...". "Yes, but apparently this is what he ended like. A mutated creature not worthy of life", No one had their eyes on Jeff. And suddenly, a pistol shot echoed through the room. George, and Jon entered the room from the far end, and Jeff was bleeding from his chest. Two more shots, and Jeff was on his knees, "Down with you, Parasite!", Jon put his gun to Jeff's head.

"Jon! What are you doing?!", Satch screamed and stared at the blood. "Jeff Teran is no more. He was infected with a parasite back in Cornwall a year ago. He was unconsious for a while, and during that time, Colonel Jack Porter Ankry implanted a parasite in his head. It has been controlling him all the time", Jon prepared to fire his execution shot. "But... Major Law was talking to him all the time, weren't he?" Robert prepared to draw his gun if needed. "No, Robert. Peter was knocked out. Jack had already infested the BCCU prior to the outbreak. Jeremy Sertan was innocent. Jack was the mastermind behind all this!", he prepared to pull the trigger. But in that moment, a fourth gunshot was heard, and Jon fell to the ground. From the same doors they had arrived from, Jack and Eric appeared. "Nice job, Jon! Now your time is up", Jack put his pistol to Jon's head, pulling the trigger.

Satch, in the meantime, had loaded his gun, and sprayed Jack, Eric, and Jeff. He hit Jack in the chest, Eric in the head, and Jeff in the head. Jack looked at his chest, "Oh, you shouldn't have done that!" he fired two shots, on in each leg of Satch. He fell against the tube behind him, "Robert... Go... Flee!" he shouted. Jack turned around, facing the bullet of Robert's pistol. "Satch, what will you do? You cannot just kill our father!", he kneeled and looked at the timer, "No you didn't..." Robert exclaimed as he noticed Satch had switched the bomb over to touch sensitive. He was holding down the pad with his hand. "Leave me, i will give you enough time to escape", Robert, knowing there was no other way, nodded and saluted Satch, "Thanks, Brother. I will not forget you".

Robert ran up to the lift as Satch smiled. The lift activated, taking Robert to the surface. He sprinted down the alley as hordes of leapers pursued him. He plowed through a few of them before finally making it to the ships. He got into it just as a leaper attached itself to the ship, which made Robert panick. He took off, swaying from left to right, crushing it against the wall. "The island is already unstable enough. It will sink into the ocean from that nuclear explosion...", Robert decided it was best to let the people of Cardiff die with the hope of a new England. He headed out over the ocean as Satch succumbed to his injuries, letting go of the pad. Great Britain was no more. Robert watched as the islands sunk into the ocean, then headed home to Sector 7... His new home.

The war could not be won, he knw that. But it could perhaps be stopped. If humanity left earth, he knew that was possible. Before the outbreak, BATIS had prepared a base on the moon. It was nearly completed, and they had a huge space shuttle standing in Alberta, Canada. Canada was called New England now, but it was not suiting for a nation that was no more. The American Continent was in sight... It was time to propose Humanity's salvation.


	11. New Earth

"Major, Great Britain has been destroyed. No apparent survivors", the voice on the intercom brought Peter the news he had feared the most. "No one at all?", he asked and turned around to look on the map. "Actually, a ship was spotted leaving the island moments before the detonation. Only one life sign though", the voice clicked. "All right, force entry, i want him brought to my office", Peter turned around and shut off the radio. He crossed out Britain and moved a small figurine from America to Canada.

The ship flew into the airspace over America, approaching Washington as planned. "This is Robert Kone, requesting landing permission", the metal plating that covered the windshield rolled up to reveal a fantastic sun rise. "Permission granted. You may proceed into the hangar", a voice responded. He approached the tall building, flying into the hangar in the middle of the tower. The hangar was a mix of green steel walls, and red lightning. As the ramp lowered, Robert was met by five BCCU soldiers, "Mr Kone, would you just come with us?", one of them stepped forward, asking. Robert nodded and was led away from the craft, onto a lift going up to Peter's office. A pling indicated they had reached the destination, and Robert stepped out as the doors closed behind him. "Major, we need to get to the space shu-", he was interrupted before he could finished, "I know. But first, where is the rest of your team? Where is Jack and Jeff?".

"They died. Jeff and Jack had been infested with parasites. Jack was apparently a parasite test center for the BATIS", Robert took off his jacket and sat down. "Ah, i see. Well, at least that's done. We have minor problems, we lost all our sectors except for Sector 1, but they have evacuated to their underground facility. We have no way of reaching them. We have dug a tunnel between here and Alberta's Space Center, and we're loading the shuttles as we speak. Hopefully we'll be able to call the Moon our new home", Peter laughed and turned off the map behind him. Robert got up, "I'll be heading there then. I guess i'll meet you on Lunar? Or should we call it New London?", Robert approached the door, "Let us just call it New London for now". Peter waved him away and turned back on the screen behind him.

Robert made his way down to the basement. A wall had been removed in the dark basement, but a tunnel was lit up and people were moving stuff into it. One of them waved him over, "Hey, Kone, would you mind taking this?". Robert nodded and grabbed a small box saying Fragile. He made his way into the tunnel, looking at the other persons moving through it. He never thought he'd be abandoning earth like this. Just leaving it, not bringing anything but seeds for their new home; The moon. Peter had caught up with the caravan of people, and began to take some weight. Robert noticed several people carrying diaries from the people that had died, and some even brought computer consoles with them.

They finally reached the exit, a huge grey blast door guarded by seven soldiers. After being searched, they were let through to a giant silo with a rocket in the middle. Peter made his way to the control room, and Robert got into the rocket and found his way to his quarters. The rocket looked like something out of a science fiction movie. It was decorated for tourists, as BATIS had planned to take tourists to the moon. At least they would get their wish fulfilled; Except this time it was not tourists but a race going there. Robert sat down in a leather chair and looked at the CCV's watching over the cockpit. The hatches sealed with a swoosh, and the engines started. Robert felt a push as the rocket shot out and into the air, followed by several small shuttles. He went over to his bed, falling asleep few seconds after he was down.

After what felt like days, the rocket approached a silo. The hatches opened, and the rocket landed by pushing the force from the back into the front. The hatches flew up, and people left the shuttles and the rocket. Peter met Robert outside, infront of a window, "This, Dear Robert, is our home. Our new Earth", they both looked out and watched Earth in the distance. It's once so great oceans had been turned green, and the landscape had turned into a copper colour.

-- The End --

(Might be continued sometime...)


End file.
